


Namesake

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Cursed [30]
Category: Hyakujuuou GoLion | Beast King GoLion
Genre: Akisamu, F/M, Female Akira, Pregnant Akira, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Quiet visits Akira and Isamu in their dreams and learns that they are expecting and are going to name their baby Takashi.
Relationships: Kogane Akira/Kurogane Isamu
Series: Cursed [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1396234
Kudos: 3





	Namesake

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Beast King GoLion.
> 
> Author Note: This is Akisamu with female Akira and is part thirty of the "Cursed" series. Akira is eight months pregnant.

"Namesake"

"Aki?"

Akira opened her eyes in response to Isamu's voice. She recognized the Fuji Space School almost immediately and scanned the area without moving from Isamu's side. She knew Isamu was more overprotective as she was quite far into her pregnancy. She spotted Takashi entering the room. "Quiet!"

Takashi paused as he caught sight of Akira. "Chief?"

Akira grinned and rested a hand on her eight-month along belly. "Yeah. I'm pregnant."

Takashi approached her and reached out to wrap an arm around her shoulder but paused, looking at Isamu as if seeking permission.

Isamu smiled and nodded. "You don't need to ask me if you can give her a hug."

Takashi wrapped an arm around Akira's shoulders and gave her a squeeze. She smiled and leaned against him. When he removed his arm, Akira gently took his hands and guided them to rest on her belly. "It's a boy."

"We decided to name him Takashi," Isamu stated.

"Kurogane Takashi, to be precise," Akira added.

"I'm honored that you want to name your baby after me." Takashi gently withdrew his hands from Akira's belly.

"I wanted to. Besides, I've always liked your name, Quiet. I think it's fitting."

Akira pulled Takashi close against her side and laid her head against him. The departed pilot wrapped his arms around Akira's shoulders again, realizing that his leader was wanting a hug. Isamu grinned and wrapped his arms around his fiancée from her other side. Akira sighed happily until the baby decided to kick. Hard.

Both men jumped at feeling the kick, and Akira rubbed the spot on her belly. Isamu placed a hand on Akira's belly. "Easy, little Kashi. Don't hurt your Mama."

Akira smiled at Isamu. "He's a little cramped in there, so he will be kicking more often, Isa."

"I wish I could meet your little Takashi." Takashi said. "But for now," he kissed Akira's forehead, "give that to him when he's here and tell him it's from me."

"We will tell him about his brave uncle, who is also his namesake. We will bring him to your gravesite, so he knows what you did." Akira felt Isamu's arms wrapped around her and rest against her baby bump.

"Good night, Chief, Moody, and congratulations."

The Fuji Space School faded from view, allowing Akira and Isamu to dream of meeting their baby, which was going to happen sooner than they realized.

Fin


End file.
